Integrated power supply devices provide power to other devices and/or control the power consumption of these devices, which may be batteries, CPUs, controllers, etc. A major concern with power delivery is the temperature resulting from dissipating power in the power supply device itself or the supplied device. This temperature must be controlled because a temperature being too high can cause damage to the power supply device or to the supplied device. Typically, analog and custom-designed temperature control schemas are used e.g. in battery chargers. Known digital implementations provide only very simple control, e.g. by switching power on or off.